Resurrection of True Obscurity: Prologue
by RainbowKittyness
Summary: There is a secret that is boiling to be discovered. After the defeat of Hades and the end of the human wars, everything fell into a state of peace. The only threat was Viridi's forces of nature but, even she has mellowed. Then when an attack by some stray underworld enemies, Dark Pit is caught up in it and finds something that only the goddess of light, Palutena, can explain.


"Palutena! Palutena!" The goddess ran as fast as she could through Palutena's tremendous palace in the beautiful Skyworld. Her black robe flew in the rush of wind behind her making her seem like a flying mysterious entity. Her pure white locks danced behind her. Not a graceful dance, but a desperate dance created from the pure fear that ran through their owner's veins.

Suddenly, the great Skyworld centurions appeared in front of her to block her path. She skidded to a dead stop with a heaving chest. She had not been so scared in her entire existence of being a goddess, but this time it was a do or die situation. Well, it was more like a do or let-the-world-fall-to-complete- darkness type of situation. Their muscular build mixed with an angel design was quite a different sight than their surroundings. She didn't have much time to stand here! Why are these centurions blocking her path!?

"PALUTENA!" She screamed in anger. Her glowing silver eyes glared past the centurions at the palace.

"Centurions, disperse!" An angelic voice came from the immense structure. The centurions obeyed and parted to make a narrow path between them. There, in all her shining glory, stood the goddess of light. Her hair was as green as the Earth and her eyes were more beautiful than the full moon on a warm summer's night.

"Palutena… Please, I need your help! You know what is at stake!" The darker goddess sobbed. She hadn't noticed she was crying until now. "I'm sorry to bring danger to your domain, but you know that they're after me and they have what they need to take it! I beseech you…" She stares at Palutena with what little hope she could conjure. Her hands were to her chest tightly holding each other. She could feel her silver nails digging through her silver gloves and into her sweaty palms.

"Why should I help you? Can you not find your own way to keep the forces from taking it!?" The goddess of light glared at the pale goddess before her.

"I…. I've tried to hide… We are part of the same great force. He can sense where I go and where I hide. I've tried to fight but his army is too great… I don't know what to do Lady Palutena. You.. are my last desperate hope."

"You are only trying to keep yourself from being consumed. You are afraid of not existing… You are not out to help this realm. I shall help this world, but you…. Need to learn what is worth fighting for." She claimed darkly as she holds out her hand that bursts into a sphere of sun bright light.

"What do you mean, light cannot exist without darkness but without darkness the claim of the dark will go to the villainous… I am out to help the world to!" She growled at Palutena.

"You lie… Now I shall save this realm and bring peace for now… Hopefully you will learn from this…"

No…. She was going to do something. The goddess could feel it in her heart. Palutena was going to sentence her to a fate unknown! This was a horrible idea. How could she have ever thought the Goddess of Light would help her!?

She turned to flee but was caught by a force field of light. She stared up at it as her heart sank and what color she had in her face drained. She turned back as the light from Palutena grew fierce. Time seemed to halt as she glanced past one of the centurions to see a boy hiding behind one. He was looking curiously at the scene. She fixed her gaze on him. His bright blue eyes were stating his confusion. Those eyes, and his little face, would be the last thing she saw for they gave her comfort in this moment of horror. The face, the blue eyes, the brown hair, and his angelic look were embedded in her mind before the light engulfed her body.

The light scorched her to her very soul. She screamed as she felt something ripping from her body. She felt her life flowing out of her veins that were growing colder and colder. Her consciousness was leaking slowly. Before her little puddle of consciousness was gone she saw that boy once more with understanding and sadness in those blue eyes. Her last thought was her hoping that the little boy will know peace and have a prosperous future. She hoped that whatever Palutena was doing…. That goddess better have had that little boy's future in mind.

"Be… Safe…" She tried to say with her last breath to the little boy. Hopefully he heard her or maybe she never got the words out of her mouth.

Everything turned cold and the darkness claimed her.


End file.
